Nieprawidłowość
by Kaehari
Summary: Sandra jest idealną dziewczyną dla Irka, tylko chyba trochę za późno ją spotkał. Wszystko oddał już Mirce. Fandom: M jak Miłość, M/I, trochę S/I.


**Disclaimer:** Nic nie należy do mnie. Ani postaci, ani serial „M jak Miłość", ani piosenka Verby pt. „No i co?".

A/N: Bez sensu.

* * *

><p><em>No i co?<br>No i co, że nie ma?  
>Mogę pisać o tym największy poemat.<br>Raz wszystko masz, potem wszystko tracisz.  
>No i co? To proste, przecież trzeba sobie radzić.<em>

* * *

><p>Jest idealną kobietą. <em>Idealnie dla niego<em>.

Chciałby ją pokochać. Kurde, ile razy próbował. Tylko, że jej oczy są zbyt stabilne i zbyt _kochające_.

I za każdym razem kiedy są gdzieś razem, przy zwykłych gestach Irek czuje tą _nieprawidłowość, nieodpowiedniość i błędność, _bo to czego chce, czego naprawdę chce…

* * *

><p>Sandra miała wszystko, czego Irek mógł tylko chcieć. Była bardzo ładna, a Irka zawsze pociągały piękne kobiety. Była na swój sposób inteligentna – mimo, że nie miała wyższego wykształcenia, ale miała mądrość życiową, która jest przecież bardziej ceniona od tej książkowej. Była bardzo ciepła – zawsze uśmiechnięta, lubiła dzieci, nie kłóciła się z nikim bez powodu. Sandra była praktycznie idealna – nie miała żadnych wad, które przeszkadzałyby komukolwiek. Do każdego zwracała się życzliwie, starała się go zrozumieć. Irek podziwiał są, bo była taka bezgranicznie dobra – pod każdym względem pasowałaby na jego partnerkę. Z łatwością powinien był ją pokochać – przecież nie miała cech, które uniemożliwiałyby zakochanie się. Była świetną dziewczyną.<p>

Tylko Irek zdawał się mieć jakiś problem. Za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na Sandrę.

* * *

><p><em>Chciałbym cofnąć to, co kruszy się jak szkło<br>Ja kończę to  
>No i co? No i co?<br>No i co? No i co?_

* * *

><p>Sandra była pewna siebie. Nie pozwalała traktować się z góry, czy sobą pomiatać. Była uprzejma, ale miała swój honor. Nie była szczera do bólu. Nie była bezczelna w stosunku do nikogo. Nie flirtowała z każdym spotkanym facetem. Nie mówiła niczego bez zastanowienia. Nie popełniała gaf i nie robiła z siebie idiotki zbytnią pewnością siebie. Nie brnęła w zaparte ze swoim zdaniem, gdyż umiała dostrzec swój błąd. Nie rozkazywała wszystkim naokoło. Nie robiła czegoś tylko dlatego, że mogło to przynieść jej korzyść. Nie kłóciła się o swoje zdanie z każdym, kto się z nią nie zgodził. Nie stawiała zawsze na swoim. Nie krytykowała go we wszystkim.<p>

Nie mówiła otwarcie o seksie. Nie kochała się z nim przy zapalonym świetle. Nie mówiła mu, czego nie lubi, a co przyprawia ją o gęsią skórkę. Nie szeptała mu do ucha jego imienia, za każdym razem kiedy spełnił jej oczekiwania. Nie mówiła mu, że wygląda seksownie, że ma na niego ochotę. Nie proponowała spotkania po pracy i nie witała go w samej bieliźnie. Nie ubierała krótkiej sukienki tylko dlatego, że wiedziała, że ją z niej zdejmie. Nie mówiła mu, że ją boli, jak zrobi tak, a innym razem nie rozkazywała żeby zrobił ponownie czegoś, co było dla niej wyjątkowo przyjemne. Nie sprawiała, że Irek musiał wziąć głęboki wdech i trochę ochłonąć, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Nie poprawiał spodni na jej widok.

Sandra była bardzo ładna. Miała nietypową urodę i Irek naprawdę nie mógł jej niczego zarzucić. Krótkie, proste włosy. Duże, niebieskie oczy, piękne usta. Z odrobiną makijażu, jaką nakładała, wyglądała naprawdę dobrze – był pewien, że była jedną z dziewczyn, które podobają się wszystkim facetom. Jej włosy były w bardzo ładnym odcieniu brązu, chyba codziennie je prostowała. Tylko, że nie były tak miękkie, że miał ochotę ich dotknąć i przeczesać palcami. Nie pachniały jakimś egzotycznym kwiatowym szamponem, który sprawiał, że chciał się w nie wtulić. (_Nie były idealnej długości, bo gdy ją całował, zawsze żałował, że nie są odrobinę dłuższe i nie były kręcone, tak że cudownie wyglądały rozsypane na jego poduszce) _To nawet nie był odpowiedni odcień brązu – powinny być ciemniejsze, prawie czarne.

Jej oczy były naprawdę niezwykłe. Były duże, o bardzo ładnym kolorze, zielono-niebieskie. Tylko odcień się nie zgadzał. Powinny być trochę bardziej szare. I mieć bardziej migdałowy kształt. I być otoczone gęstą kurtyną rzęs – nie powinny być pomalowane brązowym tuszem, tylko czarnym.

Właśnie. No i usta. Miała przepiękne usta. Nie były cienkie. Nie były bardzo blade. Nie smakowały tak dobrze. Nie były często uniesione w zadziornym uśmieszku. Nie ukazywały wszystkich zębów, gdy się śmiała. Nie mówiły mu, żeby nie gapił się na nią jak świr. Nie szeptały do niego w chwilach uniesienia i nie krzyczały w łóżku jego imienia. (_Sandra miała nieładne usta_)

Sandra miała świetną figurę. Nie była ani zbyt gruba, ani zbyt chuda. Taka w sam raz. Miała bardzo ładny, spory biust. (_Nie miała małych piersi, które według Irka były idealnego kształtu_) Miała szerokie biodra, które podobały się mężczyznom, no i ładne, długie nogi. Jej talia nie była tak wąska, że Irek mógł ją prawie objąć samymi dłońmi. Nie była tak lekka, że mógł bez wysiłku ją podnieść i wziąć na barana. Nie miała wąskich bioder, które leżały perfekcyjnie w rękach Irka. (_Nie była tak chuda, że Irek miał ochotę ją podtuczyć, kupując jedzenie na wynos_) Nie miała niesamowicie długich, szczupłych nóg i nie drażniła Irka noszeniem krótkich sukienek. Nie miała bardzo miękkiej skóry, którą aż prosiła Irka, by ją dotknął. Nie miała cudownych pośladków, ani ślicznej, długiej szyi. (_Nie chciał jej dotykaćpożądać__**mieć**__)_ Nie w _ten_ sposób.

* * *

><p><em>No i co? Wolę być sam niż mieć problemy.<br>My do siebie i tak nie pasujemy._

* * *

><p>Trochę go uderzył ten jej niespodziewany wyjazd do Stanów. Ale pomyślał sobie, że to chyba nie jego bajka. Irek stwierdził, że tak naprawdę nie znał Sandry. Był pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. A jednak.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No i co, że nie ma?<br>Raz wszystko masz, potem wszystko tracisz_

* * *

><p>Bo to czego chce, czego naprawdę chce… jest porąbane, głupie. (<em>Masochistyczne)<em>

I wtedy widzi ją i _wtedy_, gorzej, poznaje ją i ona jest czarująca i niemożliwa i najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Nienormalna, obłudna, bezwstydna, z tą całą pewną siebie agresywnością. I chce z nią skończyć, bo ta dziewczyna nigdy nie słucha głosu rozsądku i zawsze myśli, że ma rację, a najczęściej po prostu jest w błędzie i niepotrzebnie stawia na swoim.

I nagle cały ten mur zaczyna się walić, tylko na sekundę, i on może zobaczyć, usłyszeć, poczuć i posmakować, jaka jest naprawdę słodka, sama, niepewna, przestraszona, niesamowita, wrażliwa. _Bezbronna_.

I ona jest najbardziej skomplikowaną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał. No i piękną, cudowną, i to wszystko jest takim wyzwaniem, że jest zafascynowany.

A to wszystko jest tylko małą częścią tej mylącej, zbijającej z tropu, powodującej ból głowy, uwodzicielskiej mieszaniny i bałaganu, którym jest Mirka Kwiatkowska.

I nie ma możliwości, żeby to kiedykolwiek się udało.

To musi się zakończyć, zanim w ogóle się zacznie.

I cała ta sytuacja rwie go w maleńkie kawałeczki, których nie da się z powrotem poskładać.

Zakochał się w dziewczynie z którą nie może być. Nie będzie. (_Która nie może, nie chce, nie będzie z nim?) _Dziewczyną z którą miał tylko jakąś parodię związku i prawie cały czas ranili się nawzajem.

I właśnie teraz los sprzysiągł się przeciwko niemu, bo gdy rok później Irek spotyka idealną Sandrę, nie ma nic więcej, co mógłby jej dać.


End file.
